


Boldly Going Where No Science Bro Has Gone Before

by NarutoRox



Series: The Avengers Geek Out In 100 Word Drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: 100 word drabble, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Science Bros, Star Trek - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, playful arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony and Bruce argue the merits of classic Star Trek VS. the new movies. </p>
<p>A 100 word drabble, posted (late) in honor of International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldly Going Where No Science Bro Has Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Same warning I gave in 'Of Assassins'; Roughly 2 seconds of thought and less than 2 minutes of effort went into this.

"I'm not saying it was _bad_ , I'm just saying I don't think they should have adapted it." Bruce said, shrugging.

"But the effects were so much better!" Tony exclaimed. "You just can't get over who they casted."

"It has nothing to do with the actors, and everything to do with messing with a classic." Bruce retorted. "Besides, don't you think that one guy kind of looks like Thor?"

"Which guy?"

"The one from- you're gonna make me watch it again so I can point him out, aren't you?" Bruce sighed.

Tony grinned the grin of his that promised mischief. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> And in case you haven't seen the Star Trek movies (in which case you're not alone, I haven't yet either): Yes, Chris Hemsworth really is in them, as George Kirk.


End file.
